


Rightfully Yours

by Justsamrandumbfujoshi



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akechi Goro Redemption, Akechi Goro must be loved huhu, F/M, Good Ending he deserves, Love for Goro, we love Goro here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justsamrandumbfujoshi/pseuds/Justsamrandumbfujoshi
Summary: "If I were to be sent into your world then I will be your kazuya shizue, your peace and quietness."A story of a girl who wished to save a fictional character in the game Persona 5, she wished to save Goro. Upon opening her eyes, she became a minor character in Goro's childhood. She vows to save him.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/ Original Female Character
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Kazuya= peace  
> Shizue= quiet branch

I have always loved games and anime villains.

Especially, the ones with a killer smile and soft fluffy act but is actually brutal and very salty within. And those who have a tragic backstory.

It was just a game...

And so I have thought as I played it...

I have spent hours playing it unraveling its deep lore.

I fell in love with the story and the characters.

But one I had especially loved the most.

One of the antagonist and the character who would betray the player, that was one of the greatest ploy of the game.

I was enchanted by his beautiful character, how he was actually cruel but he didn't deserve those hate.

Maybe he did because of his unjustly actions but I know that he was just a victim, he had just wanted love and attention.

A place that is _rightfully his..._

Then at the end, he just disappeared. I played it through and he had never returned.

He was gone, the boy who became a monster shaped by the society, the boy who had only wanted love.

I cried all night, many tears shedded. I wanted to be their for him, I wanted to let him know that there is still hope for him, I will prevent him from becoming the monster he was.

I fell asleep as I hid in my bed's covers wishing I was there for him. And If I was, I will give him a place where he could feel safe, no matter how many sins he do I will stay by his side.

\--

Maybe it was the god's pity or maybe this is a dream.

The soft unfamiliar blanket, a new room, soft rays of sun and the gentle breeze slipping through the glass windows.

I stood up body feeling strange, it was as if this body isn't mine.

I looked to the mirror, noticing the auburn long hair and gem like violet eyes, porcelain skin that looked frail. With a body whose appearance was like a child's.

Wait... Could it be that?!

I GOT TRANSPORTED TO AN ANOTHER WORLD?!!!!

\---

_I didn't know it by then how my wish had become true... And how I would have change your life...._

_I pledge to be your peace. your tranquility._

_I promise this to you ace detective, Sir Knight like_ _Akechi_ _Goro_ _..._


	2. Disastrous First Day

_Ah, I feel so low in energy_... I sighed as I ate rice that was served with miso soup and some vegetables and meat. I sighed once more, the food was tasty and stuff but this isn't my body nor the house I lived in. It seems that I am going to attend Elementary and it is my first day for the fourth grade this girl I think is already 9.

Well I am a girl before too, so managing this body isn't really hard however this wasn't my world. My mother kept staring at me worriedly.

"Are you feeling tired or sick, do you want to skip school today?" My mother offered as she placed her hand on my forehead.

"No, I'm fine mama." I smiled at her, that eased her for a bit. This body might not be mine nor they are not my family but still its not good to be rude to them nor mess with this life.

I continued on eating as soon as I finished, I brushed my teeth and wore my shoes as I stepped outside. I felt being pulled to a hug that made my body to stiffen.

"Yow, good morning lavender." A stranger greeted me, probably this girl is my friend judging from the nickname from my eyes and the tone of her bright voice.

"Wassup buttercup." I greeted with a mocking tone maybe from how she reacts I can tell how close we are.

"Another weird nickname today, compared to your nickname poop hair yesterday this one is better." She sighed and pout, _so we are close.._ I softly laughed, she laughed back too. _I think this girl is kind... Judging from this, the owner of this body and I have the same personality..._

This girl's name is Hinata Chizuhaya, or simply I call her Chizu along with the strange nicknames. She told me that attending school like this reminds her of our nerve wrecking first day. So I learn from this that we are childhood friends. She has a soft lively voice, dark brown hair that seems black at times and black eyes.

We talked a lot on the way and I also learned we were attending a school named Sakura Elementary School, and that I am truly 9 years old. That my birthday is April 4 and that I loved a stray cat I called Mimi. It seems that I have a handful of friends, I was doing finely at school as well.

As we enter the premises a sudden breeze that blew some cherry blossom petals to my face, it was refreshing. Looking at the direction it had came from, I saw from a corner of the school whilst everyone had ignored it, a boy with a shaggy long brown hair that had covered his ruby eyes, being beaten down by some students.

"Chizu- chan why isn't anyone helping him?" I felt my gut twist how could people blatantly ignore this, maybe I was one of them but this body owner and I were different people.

"That's because... You wouldn't want to be targeted by those bullies too you know?" Chizu averted her eyes and bit her bottom lip, _I hate this_.

Then I kicked the trash can near those bullies, _haha I've done it now...._ I felt sweat form from my forehead and my voice stiffen as they leered to me, while those ruby eyes had studied me carefully, feeling the stares of the crowd still I have let it out.

"Teacher! Someone kicked the trash bin!" I yelled loudly that made those bullies turn their head and curse. To their surprise there were no teachers at all and the lazy guard was sleeping.

Noticing my chance, I pulled the brunette boy's hand and ran as fast as I could. _What the hell?! There goes my peaceful new life..._

I ran and ran around the hallways as soon as I saw the stairs I climbed it so quickly there goes my neatly fixed hair. Feeling breathless I opened a random door and there I immediately let my butt hit the floor and breath franticly.

"You... Why did you did that earlier?" The brown hair boy asked, I forgot he was still next to me.

I faced him and goddamn he looks handsome. I bet this guy would be even prettier upon growing up.

"What are you smiling creepily for?" He looked to me disgusted... Did I really smile and there goes my first impression a creepy wet mop looking hag.

"I am not smiling, I just did that cause... I don't really know but I had to and I don't regret it at all!" I lied I felt knots form at my stomach, hello school year of bullying.

"Hey pretty boy, what's your name?" I asked him trying to fix the awkwardness.

"Goro... Akechi Goro." He replied coldly.

At that moment, my body stiffened. I felt my heart drop to the ground and deeper to the earth, no way this is impossible.

"Ca- Can you repeat it?" I gulped the heavy lump on my throat.

"A-ke-chi Go-ro." He repeated by iterating it syllable by syllable seriously though I am not 6 years old for him to do that. But still, my hands were shaking and I felt like I was suffocating.

"What's yours?" He asked, that made my attention back to him. Looking closely he does look like Goro, then maybe just maybe this was my chance.

"Kazuya, Kazuya Shizue." I smiled brightly, hoping that I could save this man from his misery. Hoping that I can change the bad ending he was going to have.

"Will you be my friend?" I asked with a soft smile and gentle tone. Hoping that he would shake his hand with this trembling mine.

_\--_

_This time for sure, I swear I will save you_ _Goro_ _!_


	3. Melon Pan and A Smile

I politely asked with a soft smile on my face, I sure do hope my charming move works on Goro.

"No." He replied coldly. Haha I didn't quite catch that. So I slowly, tilted my head.

"I said no, I don't want to be your friend." I felt the sudden urge to punch this boy in front of me, surely a bruise won't affect his pretty face. Still, I held it in I don't wish to shame myself even further.

"Please be my friend." I said firmly with a determined gaze at his ruby eyes.

"No way." He quickly replied, even my firm eyes didn't work.

"Senpai please be my friend?" I inched to him closer. Surely, he would agree.

"No." He moved away as he exited the room. What a way to make a fan feel stupid...

But no I have the steel nerves of a fan girl, and I won't relent so quickly. I will make you say yes.

I exited the room and scream loudly...

"I will definitely make you be my friend!" Soon I realized, that everyone was staring at me with eyes that seemed so weirded out. But no matter what shame or embarrassment I might have, I would continue and try to save you.

\-- The Next Day --  
I looked for Goro, with a new determined outlook into this day new day. 

I found him at the canteen eating a stale bread at an isolated seat. Well, I told Chizu I can't eat with her for a while so I walked towards Goro.

I sat in front of him. He didn't really paid attention to me as I wrote on the notepad.

'Please be my friend :>" I softly chuckled as I paste it on the melon pan I had just bought.

I placed the bread in front of him. The first thing I noticed about him as I stared closely was that he was thin for someone older than me and was at the sixth grade he was too thin.

"What do you think you're doing?" He irritably asked.

"Senpai, you might not notice it but you're too thin for someone older than me. Plus, that bread is too little to satiate you so consider this bread as my treat." I said with a smile on my face as I ate the bread that I had bought for myself.

"I don't need it." He pushed the bread to my side if the table.

"Nope! Clearly you do." I said firmly with a pout. 

"I said no." He pushed it to me once more.

"I said yes." I pushed back.

"No." 

"Yes."

"No!" 

"Yes!"

I panted I have to admit I raised my voice quite loudly but I just returned the favour.

I stood up from my seat.

"If you feel embarrassed to eat it in front of me, then please help yourself I will excuse myself for a bit. Please be my friend." I politely say as I walked off.

Goro was left there, and soon with a small smile on his lip he hid the melon pan.


	4. Your Reason

And as days had passed I still continued to pester Akechi Goro on being my friend, it is fun and cute to see such a handsome salty man rub salt on my fresh wounds but still I think it would be better if I see him smile freely and truthfully.

Thus it always had become my will, when I wake up from my bed, and as I head back to it at night. All I wish and hope for, is your happiness Goro.

"Thy shalt humbly bestow me with the title as your noble camaraderie." I elegantly spoke and bow in front of Goro whose expression was screaming that what I was doing was cringe as fuck. 

"I hath already spoken thy judgement of refusal to your pleas peasant." He coldly waved off that made me sulk. But it awakened something within me.

"You've never played with my shenanigans before! This is the first time hehe." My heart flutters like free butterfly wings at a dainty breeze. For the past couple days, I have placed notes, drew on their classroom blackboards and even place stuff on his desk and locker. And for the first time, it feels as if I have made a progress to his heart. Maybe, this a slither of hope like a spider's thread on a deep hole, something so thin yet significant. 

"Wha- What are you even thinking... Don't assume things dumbass!" Goro stormed off, I took notice of the slight shade of red on his cheeks. Was he shy? That's totally adorable~

I fan girl within me, Goro definitely deserves to be happy~ 

I went to class as usual and I watched as Goro and his class work on their physical education class. He seems lonely, everyone gets along so well but why won't anyone took notice of you?

You've been working so hard on your studies, you've suffered a lot from being a bastard and left all alone by your mother at a young age.

So why won't anyone look at you? Nor take care of you? It was as if this world was a..

This world was a game...

My teeth gritted it was the harsh reality of this world, a reality specifically made for him to suffer and make him into a cold pretentious villain. Tears formed on my eyes, I pity you Goro, I really do..

Even after of all the crimes you have committed. I would remain here and support you. I won't let you get your bad ending.

After our classes, I immediately looked for Goro I wanted to pester him more, our relationship was getting a tad bit better if I continued maybe then just maybe we could finally be friends.

I wandered and wandered, I couldn't find Goro and school was about to finish. I panted as I was walking for a long time already, I felt the breeze nuzzle on my nose. As I inhaled the April winds...

Perhaps it was the wind that had guided me as I looked sideways, I found out that beyond the open library window Goro was there sleeping peacefully. I entered through the door not wanting to disturb his sleep... I tiptoed at the chair in front of him. 

Taking a sit quietly as possible, I laid my head on the wooden table. I took notice of the difficult book he was reading, and almost mindlessly my mouth freely spoke my thoughts...

"Such a difficult book... Goro- senpai how are you even... How do you even comprehend those?" I softly chuckled, as my sharply inhaled. My voice shaking..

"You're always trying so hard aren't you? Why is it that no one had even wanted to tell you that you were doing great or that you're really smart? I wish... I wish I could stay by your side... I wish to be someone you could feel at ease with... Even if its, almost impossible... What's important to me is that you're happy..." The tears that had previously formed on my eyes quietly made its way on my eyes. 

I then noticed that Goro was awake, crap! I look stupid. Feeling all embarrassed, I awkwardly stood up and waved off at him then he stopped my steps by pulling my wrist gently.

"Why are you crying for me?" He stood up and had approached me slowly, I felt my heart thump loudly as he gently wipe my tears.

"Its because I care for you." I managed to say without any doubt on my heart as I honestly peer into his crimson ruby eyes.

Today particularly it had seemed softer.

"Why do you care for me then?" Goro quietly asked.

"I don't know exactly why... But I genuinely care for you... You've been lonely for years and you've been trying your best... You've done a great job!" I smiled at him brightly that made him slightly flinch, I pat his soft brown locks he didn't really move away so we stayed like that for a while.

"What are friends?" Goro asked.

"Hmm, a friend is someone you can complain all day if you want to, spend time with, do a lot of good or bad stuffs with and friends are someone who you can share your burdens with. In other words, a friend is someone like me to you." I smiled.

"We aren't friends though..." He trailed off, ack straight to the heart.

"Please be my friend then." I begged him.

"If you ask that much, I guess I have to agree." Goro patted my head as he left the library. 

I almost felt like I was in a dream, I pinched my self this was real...

Goro is now my friend...

I can save him...

I laughed and squealed, even after getting kicked out by the librarian I am truly happy as I hopped and skipped to my way home.


	5. You're my Friend

The days went by quickly and soon spring was about to end, and summer was about to come. The days had gone by so quickly, that I, Kazuya Shizue could not even believe that Akechi Goro was finally my friend!

Truth to be told, It was my first time in this life to make a friend as Kazuya Shizue, on my first life I was the one who was approached by people so I the experience of asking someone as a friend was all new, and I know the same was with Goro who seemed flustered every time we meet on the hallways.

Goro and I would eat lunch together, sometimes I do catch up with my friend Chizu. And we do study together at the library, Goro is truly smart and hardworking as I carefully observe him. I love how his brown hair would gentle sway along the gentle ending spring breeze and how his eyebrows would furrow as he answers a difficult question on the textbooks.

Goro and I would also go home a lot together, playing games and such on our way home and go on our ways at the intersection. Everyday was a blessed day as I face it with him. Everyday was a new experience as I learn more about him.

"You seem chipper these days Shizu." My mother pointed out as we ate together, it seems that my father works somewhere else that is why its mostly me and my mother together.

"Do I?" I absent mindedly asked as I ate a piece of fried chicken.

"Yes, you do... At times you looked so occupied by a lot of troubling thoughts... Your father and I are here so don't be afraid to ask for our help." My mother gently squezed my shoulders as she pat my soft hazel hair.

"Of course I will mama." I gave a soft peck to her cheek, that made her purple eyes glimmer.

My mother looked similar to me, amethyst eyes but her hair was ebony in colour. While my father, had the same choco hazelnut hair as mine but his eyes were green in colour. Kazuya Shizue seems pretty, if she were to grow up I think she would look really pretty. I stared at the mirror, even now I couldn't comprehend the fact that I got transported into this world. But I had no choice but to accept it.

I sighed as I laid down on my bed, my heart felt burdened what if I was doing this wrong? And what if Goro still went on the same path? I had doubts looming over at the back of my mind, that I couldn't simply wave off. I sighed once more as I force myself to sleep. Tomorrow will be a new day, and I will try harder.

Class went by quickly as I went ahead and not listened to any of the lectures. I went to the canteen, and there I see him sitting alone at the corner of the room. I bought my bread as I sat in front of him.

"How was class senpai?" I initiated.

"It was fine." He answered quickly like how he usually did.

I took a bite off my bread.

"How was yours?" Goro asked as he took a quick glance to me that I immediately caught.

"It was fine too, honestly I didn't pay attention at all." I awkwardly laughed as I felt a looming guilt on my stomach, sorry teachers.

"Why is something weighing your empty brain?" He asked with a mocking tone.

"First of all, my brain isn't empty and plus... Its nothing really don't mind it more importantly today I..." I quickly shifted the topic, I wanted to free my mind and be at ease after all. Goro just went along and soon lunch break had ended.

In the end, I couldn't focus on any of the classes. In my mind it had kept on replaying his last dialogue to our character and to the phantom thieves. His last words had been weighing and countless of thoughts had drowned me. 

I sighed once more as I placed my things on my bag, I walked to the library I know that is where Goro is after all. At least let me know, that you are here that you are real.

I had a small smile of relief, like a small pocket of air had entered my lungs as I see him there studying at an unoccupied study area.

"You're a bit late..." Goro started.

"Don't be so strict on punctuality or you'll get bald!" I half heartedly warned.

"As if." He chuckled as I sat near him.

I tried to read my textbook however everything seemed gibberish for I couldn't focus. My heart was heavy and my head was clouded with anxiety. I took a glance at Goro and unknowingly I placed my cold hand to his face.

It is warm...

He is real...

He is alive...

I could somehow breathe once more, today was stressful and a lot of things had gone through my head.

"You're acting strange." Goro stared at me seriously that made goosebumps ran through my skin.

"I am always strange." I tried to joke to lessen the tenseness around us, but he didn't waver.

"Tell me what's on your mind." He asked, no he had commanded. But how could I honestly tell him when its about an event that would likely happen years from now.

"Its... Nothing really." I smiled but he seemed to had been able to see through my lie, as expected from a future ace detective.

"Liar." He coldly left off, and I couldn't stop him. Instead, I felt unmovable, I didn't want to move. My body felt heavy as his cold expression pierce my heart.

I went home alone, the path felt dreadfully long for I am alone. I have gotten used to his company yet I am afraid that one day he will leave, one day I would lose him. Maybe that is why even after being friends I still felt anxious despite of the nice pace we had I am still nervous.

I immediately fell off asleep as soon as my body hit the bed. I should apologize to him as soon as I enter the school tomorrow.

Was what I had planned...

However, I currently find my self trapped by the bullies whom I kicked the garbage can to. And here I thought they don't hold grudges ಥ‿ಥ

"You're the girl that always stick along to that nerd aren't you?" The ugly extra started as they looked down on me, feeling all disgusted I glared at them.

"Hey you! Who do you think you're glaring at?!" The ugly fish looking guy threatened.

"Hey you guys calm down, you shouldn't scare this mule who kept on staying on that bastard don't you?" The pineapple head spoke.

"Oh? Didn't you know he was a bastard son of a random stranger and a young mother, his mother couldn't even live with him so she just killed herself instead. Heck he is just a random curse!" They snickered and had laughed loudly that had caused ringing to my ears.

"Shut your mouths dumbass!" I yelled loudly as I slapped the pineapple head.

"I don't care what past we has nor what you ugly bitches opinions are! Compared to Goro you guys are absolutely the worst, you microbacterium bastards!" I yelled at them loudly, feeling scared but what mattered was the anger that I felt. When I was about to hit by them, I gritted my teeth and shut my eyes tight.

Then I felt a grip on my hand, the hand had pulled me strongly I yelped as I felt my body stagger but as I opened my eyes I was welcomed by the sight of Goro who looked to me concernly. He pulled me to a run as the yells of those bullies got drowned in our steps. 

"Why?" I had a lot of questions on my head, but I was only able to utter one.

"Isn't it obvious? Its because you're my friend." Goro spoke calmly as we run, I couldn't see his face but relief had washed over me. What was I scared off again? I was prejudiced because of the game but this time is different, it will be different for I will be by his side and so he is to mine.

The two of us had hid in an abandoned room, I felt nervous but I am happy. Goro was with me, I truly feel at ease. And I hope so does he. And I hope he won't notice the fact that he is still in grip of my hands.


	6. Sharing Warmth

I remember the fact that Goro had ran with me as we escape from the bullies. He held my hand so tightly yesterday, his hands were bigger than mine. He looked nervous yet he still had the courage to save me. We hid together in an empty room and he even forgot the fact he was still clutching on my hand. Well as soon as he realized it, he broke free from our hold and his ears had reddened due to being so flustered. 

It feels like I have butterflies in my stomach even now, I have never felt this happy ever since I had entered this world. 

"You seem happier today, did something make you feel better lavender?" My friend Chizu asked, was my expression so obvious?

"Yup, something really great did happen." I hummed as I held my hand that was holding on Goro yesterday.

"Do you like that senpai? The two of you seem close these days." She suddenly brought up that made my stomach flip. She snickered as she watch my flustered movements.

"So you do like him!" Chizu yelled loudly, that I immediately covered her mouth. I looked around and breath in relief good thing Goro wasn't around.

"Shhhh, don't be loud!" I whisper to her, warning her as she continue to laugh at me.

"Fine, you win I do like him." I gave up that made Chizu squeal that she kept in as she cover her mouth.

"Oh my god! When? And why?" She curiously asked. This made me chuckle as I remember my girl friends from my previous life.

Now that she mentioned it... Why do I like him? 

His looks?

His crimson hue eyes?

His almond like hair?

His slightly clumsy yet beautiful voice?

Just what made me like him so much? That I am willing to do everything and endure everything for him?

"I... I don't know... Its just that... When I look at him my heart aches. I want to be by his side, I wish to stay with him. I don't want to leave him alone." I mindlessly spoke, I just said whatever my heart told me to. Chizu seemed speechless I forgot the fact, that we were only nine year olds.

"Was that too much?" I awkwardly asked.

"No no, I think that is actually deep... I never thought that a fellow potato of mine is actually that caring and loving..." She looked tearful, but that remark made me pout do I seem that nonchalant.

"Just kidding! If you feel that way then don't let your happiness go." She childishly answered that earned a warm feeling at my heart. Even if I don't know the exact reason for my feelings, I feel happy as long as Goro is after all happy.

Classes went by quickly, I rushed to the library feeling giddy to see him at the seat near the open windows that blew some locks of his hair.

When he glanced at me, I happily wave to him that made his cheeks flush. How cute...

"How is your day Goro- senpai?" I smiled at him.

"Its okay." He replied back as he open his unfinished book. We always had this comfortable silence between us. I respect his space after all, he loved reading books about philosophies and such.

Minutes went by at the library, I felt bored at reading the book I was reading so I took a break from it. As I lay down my head on the wooden desk, I watched Goro as he read his book. He seems to be focused on it that it looks cute. At every angle he seems so beautiful, how could someone be so attractive?!

"Its rude to stare you know." He scolded me as he peek at me. I smiled hoping that was enough for an apology.

I turned my head sideways as I enjoy the last bits of spring. A few seconds later, I felt a burning stare behind me that made me slightly bothered. 

"Senpai, its rude to stare you know." I return to him, that earned a flinch from him. I laughed slightly as I watch him trying to keep his composure.

"I- I wasn't staring." He defended.

"Then let us just say you weren't." I hummed that made him slightly pout.

"Your hands..." He suddenly say that made me slightly flustered. So I'm not the only one who seemed flustered by it.

"They were cold." Ack, my heart and here I thought he was going to say something like a compliment. There goes my expectations.

"Its... Refreshing." He slightly smile. My eyes widened that was so random. And yet that just seemed so like him.

"Yours were warm. I liked it too." I softly smiled, gosh my heart be calm.

"Its actually been a while since someone held my hands and didn't break off from it. So I reflexively took it back yesterday I was surprised after all." He softly whispered, so he didn't break it off because it was uncomfortable rather it felt surprisingly new to him.

"I don't mind it. I like holding hands with you too. So you can take my hands whenever you wish to." I smiled softly, as I place my hands in front of him.

"Its okay for me to hold it again?" He seemed nervous as he asked, maybe he wasn't so cold after all. He was just hurt and scared to hurt even more. So even the warmest hug maybe felt scary to him.

"Of course, you can always hold my hand. And I will always hold yours as well." I promised him.

His hands trembled but it stopped as he placed on top of mine. My hands were truly cold, for his felt warmer after all.

I felt my heart waver and beat louder. I think I am finding more things that I like about you.


	7. To Stay on Your Side

From then on whenever we had the opportunity, Goro and I would hold hands. At first the two of us were really nervous, but we became comfortable at the hold of one another. At every touch of his warm finger tips that locks on my cold hand, I could always feel the rush of heat to my cheeks and the giddy feeling my heart beats.

Time went by quickly and summer had come upon us. The hot irritating weather along with our comfortable summer uniforms. I've always loved this uniform compared to our other ones. Class was quick and the cicadas had never stopped on their beats.

The melon pan on our canteen tastes suddenly better on summer? Or maybe it was just me. Glancing at Goro I wondered if it was really just this melon pan. Without any warning I took a bit off his melon pan.

"What are you a thief?" He snorted, funny how he ask me that when he was the future phantom thief member.

"A bit, yes. You see, this melon pan I have on my hand is tastier than any melon pan this canteen had ever served." My eyes glimmer at the wonderful conspiracy, but he just gave me a 'Are you serious?' look. How rude.

"I'm serious." I pouted and to my surprise he took a bite off my melon pan.

"Ah my miraculous melon pan..." I frowned as he happily chew loudly the piece that he stole.

"This really does taste great." His eyes soften.

"I know right!" I chimed at him as I broke it into half offering him the other half.

"For someone calling me a thief for a piece you're quite generous." Goro smiled as he took the piece and he broke his bread into half as well giving me the other half.

"I could say the same thing to you." We continued on eating, bringing up small talks and soon recess had ended and we had to part once more.

When I entered the room, I saw the writings on the board that had written how the two of us were dating... What the heck?! I haven't confessed yet and there they go assuming things. I sighed as I made my way to my seat. Not paying attention to their gossips and whispering behind me.

Goro and I went home as usual. I didn't want to bring up the topic of what had happened back then at the classroom. We just got close now, and yet a new problem arises. If he gets to find out about it, will he leave me? Will he find it troublesome to stay near me? Or when he gets this feelings of mine will he get disappointed? I just had a great time earlier and yet a new problem comes to destroy it.

I was drowned it my thoughts and then I felt that familiar warm covering my hand. I smiled to myself, this small gestures truly makes me happy. I am happy to see he is comfortable with me after all, maybe I should mind these problems later and just enjoy this time that we share.

The next day, the bullying had continued. I wonder when will they get bored. I sighed as I make my way to my desk and to my surprise it was tattered with curses and scribbles. My textbooks and notebooks that I have left there was also messed up by them. What a way to start the morning... I could hear their snickering and laughs behind me, I hate this. I wonder does Goro deal with these kinds of things too? Then what more when he had been ridiculed the fans of the phantom thieves...

...

My heart feels heavy and my body is weary. Was this world truly this cruel to Goro? That when I try to ease him, they target me too? Well, not that I care about their taunting whoever god it is or whatever supernatural phenomena it is. I will stay by his side. The gods could go and die.

Weeks passed and the taunting got worse. To the point someone dumped water on me when I was on the bathroom stall, my locker got involved and somehow I managed to hide it all. From my best friend Chizu, my mother and to Goro. I walked to the library, I was not a fun of reading back then but now I think this place is my sanctuary the only place that I could finally breath.

I smiled as I seat to my usual spot, the one in front of Goro, the boy who was always absorbed to what he reads.

"Good afternoon, senpai." I greeted him.

"Good afternoon too." Now that I have think of it Goro, never called me any honourifics or any name either my first name or nickname.

"Senpai, do you know my name?" I asked him.

"Kazuya Shizue." He replied. _So he does know...._

"Then why won't you call me by my name?" I asked him.

"I- I'll think about it." He covered his face with the book but I could see the tip of his ears that are red, so he is shy.

"Y- You don't call me by my name either. You don't have to use senpai." He cleared his throat as he asks trying hard to mask his shyness. So cute...

"Then should I call you Akechi- kun or Akechi." I asked him with a calm smile.

"Akechi, call me by that one." He covered his face by the book once more.

Then the bullying had continued for the past weeks, that it had become gruesome. I ended up getting wounded by their pranks, but I was scared to bother anyone around me so I kept it all to myself. Crying alone in my room and smiling at those who seemed worried.

"Are you hiding something?" Goro suddenly asked as we ate at the courtyard.

"No, not at all." I feel my palms feel sweaty, I didn't want to lie to him but I didn't have any choice.

"If you wish to play that way then... I guess its pointless to talk about it." Goro left me there dumbfounded. Did I lose what we barely had because of my lies?

I feel tears stream to my eyes so I immediately run off to the bathroom, leaving my bag at the courtyard.

When I entered the room the same eyes they had were snaring at me. I just lost a friend and I got dumped by that friend, can't they just leave me for once?! I sighed as I seat on my chair.

"Are you dating that senpai?" My classmate that looked like a normal bitch asked.

I didn't look on her way and just lean on my desk. I felt her irritation growing, but do I care? Of course not.

"What do you find good about that murderer anyways? He killed his own mom." She mocked proudly, _what the heck?! I don't really get this world at all, instead of pitying a child who lose his mom... They used it as an opportunity to ruin him instead?!_ I stood up from my desk and I slapped that girl.

"What the hell?!" She cursed.

"I don't care what the fuck you bitch ass whores think about me nor do to me. But its a different thing when you mock my friend!" I slapped her again. Payback bitch.

Due to her anger she slapped me very strongly that it made me stumble to my desk. Lucky her, I'm not physically fit. Then, I heard the teacher.

"What is going on here?" The strict looking teacher went in the room, what a good timing!

I snivelled loudly and let my tears run very wildly, that made everyone in the room pay their attention to me. And I screamed loudly enough for even the people in the hallways to notice.

"Teacher, this girl she slapped me! I think that the inside of my mouth is bleeding and that my cheeks are swollen." I cried loudly, truth to be told it really did hurt. I wasn't crying because I didn't want to look pathetic, but this was a time perfect for playing the victim's role.

"What the?! Let me see." The teacher rushed to my side, upon seeing my swollen cheeks she immediately scolded the bitches and made them go to the counsellor. While I had the chance to miss classes and rest in the nurse office.

I had a lot of thoughts as the teacher guided me, I think the bullying would stop... Which is great... But my secrets of these events would be known by my mother that will worry her and by my friend as well. I just hope that maybe this world would just give me an easy time. But I guess nope, because I wish to change Goro's fate after all.

As soon as the nurse had let me sleep, I quickly fell asleep. I had a dream, and in that dream. I imagined the events if I were older, Goro would move away from the countryside to the city. Do I follow him there? Maybe when he becomes the ace detective and when the cases of mental shutdown arises. Will I join the phantom thieves? Probably no, this body gets tired easily and is often getting sick, I would just burden them. What if I fail to save Goro? What if he disappears?

...

I groaned as I forced my body to sit up, the surrounding still looks blurry. I try to wipe my eyes then when I could see properly, I could see Goro by my side who was reading a book. I yelped in surprise.

"Too noisy. Did you have a good sleep?" Goro asked, as he place his hand on my swollen cheek, it stung me for a bit but soon his soft warm hand felt comforting.

"I'm sorry Akechi..." I bowed to him. As guilt formed knots in my stomach.

"For what exactly?" He asked, I clenched my hands well there was no point for lying anymore...

"My classmates started bullying me for the past few weeks and they teased us together, damped water on me and stuff." I feel some tears form on the side of my eyes... Does he feel burdened by me?

Goro was silent for a while and I took a peek to his face, he seemed troubled. I placed my hand to his cheek, that made him face me as I softly smile. Hoping to ease him, I think that the days of bullying was about to be done. Plus, summer break was coming so they'll forget about it.

"How can you still smile so carelessly, when you could have been hurt so badly... Its my fault isn't it? Because you interacted with me." I am truly stupid, Goro clearly cherishes me so why did I fear so badly before? I thought I had loved you a lot for my fears to he conquered, but I was naive.

Don't apologize when I am the one.... The one who pushed you away...

"Its not like that! I don't blame you at all, you don't have to blame yourself either. I am the one who is supposed to be sorry when I didn't trust you enough I thought you'd hate me." I tug his clothes lightly, I wanted to cling to him.

"Then don't blame yourself either, I pushed you away before so I get why you would feel like that.... I don't hate you... Shizue." I felt my heart leap out of my chest, as if the dreading darkness of my heart had cleared up. He called me by my name, such a simple gesture yet it feels so irreplaceable. He trusts me, he cares for me, the two of us have each other. He is on my side.

"I don't hate you too, Goro. I am on your side. No matter what happens... I promise to be ln your side, from now on and evermore." I laced my pinky finger on his pinky finger sealing my promise to him. He seems bewildered but I simply chuckled.

I had a lot of explaining to my mom and to Chizu and to the teachers... And time marches on, and the time we had spent together lasts more. Til the leaves had fallen. And we face the winter season.


	8. Lost and Found

The seasons almost went by like a blur, the summer camp where we sneack out of the tent to watch the starry night sky, the autumn where we ate the roasted sweet potatoes that warms our hearts and now the cold winter of the countryside. Time went by so fast, that I eventually forget the fact.

The fact that the adoptive households of Goro, were cruel and the roots of his evilness.

It was because he forgot the book he borrowed from the library. It was supposed to be a quick visit. I knocked on the front door, feeling the coldness of the metal door as my knuckles hit it. I noticed the presence of alcohol bottles and the butt of cigarettes at the trash can. I went into a shock as I notice the small droplets of blood on the white snow. I followed the small trail that had leaded to a small storage shelf. I opened it slowly and there I gasped in shock and terror. Goro was black and blue as his nosebleed. I immediately rushed to his side. Is this the reason why you wore long clothes?

"Don't look at me!" Goro cried as his body shake like a puppy wet from the rain. I saw the tears that slid its way to his cheeks.

My tears left my eyes as well, why didn't I notice it way sooner. Why didn't I remember earlier?

"I won't hurt you... Please, let me help you." I plead him, I don't know how I could help him but I took off my jacket and softly slid it to his shoulders.

I hand him my handkerchief so that he could wipe the blood on his nose. I cried even more trying to keep my whimpers in, what if someone inside that house were to notice if they did then... Goro would... He is not safe here.

I feel my fingertips grow colder this shelf's ground were cold. The wall are cold. Everything here is cold. How did he manage to bear this coldness?

I reach for his hand as I wipe my tears. He withdrew his hand but soon he reached for mine as well.

"Will you let me take you away?" I asked him.

He nodded, I helped him up and we left the shelf as silent as we could. The snow had fallen once more as we walk on the icy road. I won't let go of his hand, no matter what.

Soon we reached my home. I knocked on our door.

"Shizu, what time do you think it is?-!" My mother looked shocked as she notice my pale cold complexion and the wounded boy beside me. She immediately let us in.

"Do you want to take a bath first boy?" She gently asked and Goro shyly nodded. While she led me to our kotatsu. Where I immediately felt comfortable.

As Goro took a bath, my mother grabbed my father's clothes not like he was here so it was fine. She went to my side with a warm cup of tea.

"Shizu what happened?" She concernly asked me.

"I don't know the full details... But mom, he's not safe there! Please even if it is for a while can we let Goro stay here?!" I pleaded her with tears on my eyes.

"I understand Shizu, don't worry. The both of you are safe here." She patted my back as I childishly cried to her. My mother never asked me anything instead, she understood me even when I had the difficulty to tell her everything.

Soon Goro went out of the bathroom and had joined us for a meal. The dinner was awkwardly silent but the food tasted good and the room was warm. I am sure, Goro is bewildered but for now what mattered is that he is safe...

I took a bath and my mother had let the two of us stay in the same room. My bed was big enough for two people to fit in so it was easy for us to share. My mother left the room and had closed the door minding our privacy.

"Goro, are you okay?" I asked him.

"I think I am, the food was really good the best one I had for a while and the bath was warm too." He told me with a blank expression.

"Don't you want to ask me anything?" He asked me with a troubled expression.

"I am willing to listen.. truth to be told, I do have a lot of questions. But I prefer it if you wish to tell it to me when you feel safe enough to tell me." I held his tremblings hands that soon stopped shaking.

"Kazuya, do you know there is this boy... His mother suddenly died when he went home. He learned that she took her own life because she was sick and the man who was the father of her child didn't even care for her instead had humiliated her.... The boy then went from house to house and yet none of them was his home. They drove him away, hurt him, and even make him think that he is a curse." His grip tightened on my hand, as I silently listen... Of course, he is the boy in the story...

"He decided it was better to seal his heart and so that he won't be as pained as before.... Then a girl suddenly pushed her way in to his life. This girl was really noisy and was really persistent. She would bother him with notes and food. He eventually learned how to open up to her, he learned how her cold hands felt warm to his heart... How her hugs was homely.... That's why the boy thought the girl shouldn't learn about his past... He was scared that she might be disgusted but instead she offered him warmth once more. Is it okay for that boy to selfishly stay by her side?" My heart felt like it was about to explode with emotions. Happiness and sadness had crudely mixed up. I was lost for words.

"Sorry for dumping all that into you, Shizue... I think we should sleep now..." He awkwardly apologized... _What are you even sorry for... When you moved my heart so deeply..._

I quickly hugged him tightly, making sure he won't go away that he won't disappear... Making sure he was by my side.

"Of course he can! That girl would share everything with him.... A lot of happiness is store for him... So he doesn't have to be scared of anything... She cares deeply for him... I will always be on your side, that's why you don't have to be scared... I won't go away... You don't have to go anywhere just stay by my side Goro..." I cried to him... I told him everything that was in my heart. I don't want to lose him at all, all he has to do is to be by my side after all. I love him so deeply...

Goro wrapped his arms to me, holding me tightly.

"I was truly sad, Shizue... Why won't anyone love me? I did my best in everything... And yet why won't anyone look at me?" Goro cried loudly like a lost child.

"You don't have to cry anymore, I am always here for you... No matter what the world might say... I am here..." I softly let my hands run through his brown soft hair. As I comfort him.

"Don't go anywhere Shizue, don't leave me..." He pleaded. Goro was truly just a child who lost his way in this cruel world.

"I will never leave you..." I smiled at him.

The two of us hugged that night for a long night. As if we wore our hearts in our sleeves. Sharing the same feelings of longing, sorrow, love and everything. If only this peace would last forever then maybe I would wish for this time to stop forever.  
  



	9. Farewell Goro

Its been exactly three days since Goro stayed with us, Mom was happy with the new company plus he helps a lot around the house too and today too I learned something new about him. The fact that he sucks at cooking. My mother had left us as she ran some kind of errand so after cleaning and making snow angels from the piled up snow at the backyard we decided to satiate our hunger. And oh boy, it was a hell of a disaster. He felt responsible as the older person in the house so he cooked and I wasn't warnes that it would be a fire hazard. Good thing we purged the fire quickly before it became bigger. In the end, I boiled hot water and we just ate cup noodles.

It is still winter break so I don't mind the extra company, now that I think about it. It was December in the game where everything had entered the endgame. It was also around that time were I fought Goro and when he sacrificed his life for the phantom thieves, where they exchanged a promise.

The orange I was peeling, its skin felt thicker as my heart go wearier. I know that time is still ongoing and the situation he was in won't just go away by itself and that behind the smiles and tears that we share was the anger and hatred he felt for his father. If oy I could tell him, maybe I could tell him...

"Goro, I had this strange dream." I breathe sharply as I feel a smell pang of pain prickle my heart.

"In that dream, you became someone who I can't reach. You became so blinded by hate that you were out of my reach. I don't want to lose you... Please don't disappear." Tears threatened to fall from my eyes. I felt his nimble fingers cup my soft cheeks and I felt myself melt into his warm eyes and gentle smile.

"If that were to happen.. I know you would surely rush to my side and make me set things right." Goro chuckled softly, easy for him to say but what he says is true. No matter how unjustly your actions are I know I would find myself helplessly stay on your side.

We spent our after comfortably silent just like peas in a pod we were inseparable. I do not wish for time to march on nor let anything change if it were only possible I would go back to this moment over and over again. To stay in this moment where we are together and are at ease. Where hatred and putrid feelings are no more, I wish I could just replace all that hate within you with warmth.

Mom came home soon and had a serious talk with Goro. I didn't eavesdrop but I had a guess, as the authorities learn about this situation maybe they would make Goro move somewhere I could no longer reach him. Soon it was nighttime, and we find ourselves comfortably lying on the soft covers. I snuggle up on Goro, clutching his body close to him, making sure that I would never lose him.

"You're oddly more clingy to me today." He pointed out as he return the hug.

"I feel like I would lose you, don't leave me just stay here. Please, let's just forget all the bad things and be happy." I selfishly admitted to him as I cringe to my loud sobbing to him as I clutch on the fabric of his shirt.

"I would like that too, but that just seems to impossible Shizue. Maybe one day, I could finally let all this hatred go and be happy with you... But not now not yet." How could his headpats feel so tender when he is telling me such cold and bitter truths.

"Shizue, will you lift your head?" Goro asked as his voice sound almost like a whisper. Curious, I took a glance at him. Man, his eyes are really pretty.

He locked a necklace to my neck, a chained necklace with a violet pendant.

"I've been saving for a while for this, it just sort of reminded me of your eyes. Me- merry Christmas." He sounded almost shy, maybe he is shy for he isn't used to giving gifts. I snorted before, I felt my eyes water once more, man this is really touching.

"You're unfair.. I didn't even get to prepare for a gift for you." I wiped my tears as I watch his panicked expression.

"I like it, no, I love it." I clarified as I play with the beautiful amethyst pendant.

"You already gave me a lot of letters of persistent friend request. And a lot of pack of ice cream from the convenience store and packs of melon pan from the canteen. Plus, you gave me a place where I can feel safe." I couldn't see his expression but I felt his tears on my head and his trembling arms as he coiled them on my back.

I soon felt asleep as I let myself melt into his hug. Man, I really love him.

Soon morning came as I felt the same rays of the sun that softly pampers my skin in the morning, and as I glance to my side. The normal Goro who woke up later than me, is no longer by my side. I sort of knew, that yesterday would be the last day I would be able to cling on to your side. If ypu were sent to another house, I wish that they would be kinder to you.. I wish that someone will be kind to you. I know that these wishes might be futile but I still do wish for them.

I wish for you not to follow the original path you are supposed to follow and yet I know that you will do. And if that time were to come.. I would surely follow you and stay by your side.

I sigh as I let my tears fall silently ever so silent like melting snow as winter passes. And today and onwards time marches on once more. 


	10. Today, I set on to you

Today marks the several years that had passed since I have last saw you. Now, I am about to graduate and embark to a new chapter of my life as Kazuya Shizue as a freshman in high school. I inhaled sharply as I let myself be with the passing spring breeze. Everything in this place reminds me of you after all, the swings at the park, the melonpan in the canteen, even the fluttering curtains at the library. Cherry blossoms also fell when I first met you, carelessly and rashly kicking the garbage bin. They have never minded me ever since you have left for a new place to be called a home. I truly hope they were to be kinder to you, yet deep inside I knew that they won't. I just wish for my small influence on you to prevent you from plunging into the abyss. As you let yourself be ruled by your own hate and sorrow, I wish that you would be reminded of the times we've spent together.

I sigh to the winds. Years had passed and yet I can't help but worry about you everyday. I will continue to hope that one day I could see you once more. Be overwhelmed by your warmth that causes butterflies on my stomach.

As I retire myself on our sofa after the long day of farewells and tears. I rubbed my puffy eyes, I would miss my friends. Because, today I will make a decision. If Goro turns out to be a rising star detective and if there are cases present that connects to the mental shutdown then I will go to Shibuya and try to stop him. Or even if I can't stop him then I hope to stay by his side giving him last memories of happiness, and also for my own happiness. I slapped my cheeks as I focus on the television, and after an hour of watching I sighed in reloef for he didn't appear at the news.

And for the last news of the day, an accident occured in Shibuya. A truck driver whose pupils had grown white had mindlessly drove into an electrical pole. Gladly, there weren't any victims at the said accident. -

\- The television presents a witness which is Akechi, the cause of the incident himself -

\- Without any guilt in his crimson eyes, he gave a statement at the camera... Giving a smart comment that will.. Would surely give a mark on the media's head -

Today marks the day of his career...

I almost stumble on the chair that I had just sat on, no I did stumble. I could see my surroundings go blurry and soon everything became black. When I woke up the next morning, my mother cried to me for she was scared. Turns out I fainted due to shock and extreme stress. I knew it was bound to happen but seeing it with my own eyes, hearing it with my own ears and experiencing it with a body that seems to be mine felt very... Very excruciating.

I failed... I thought I could make him forget his sorrow, his hate and replace it with happiness but I was too naive. Goro is not a game character he was human. He is human. And a human could simply forget as what he desires appears in front of him. The power to avenge and the power that would be his downfall.

How could I stop him? Should I become a persona user but that would make me his enemy. Or maybe an accomplice that will hide his secrets and just simply make him feel that he is not alone, that he has someone to carry his burdens with.

I know that this method is wrong but I can't just leave him... Let him be alone in the dark. If he had headed into an abyss then I would rather drown along with him.

As soon as I heard my mother opened the door and she sat carefully beside me. I held her trembling hands. Forgive me for I am a sonful daughter.

"Mom, I wish to go to Shibuya. I want to study there." I couldn't bear to look at her eyes. Was it pity, anger or sadness? That I don't wish to know.

"What nonsense are you spouting?" I could hear the tremble at her voice.

"I am your stupid daughter who can't leave someone who had left her. Will you let me indulge myself into my stupidity?" I have let my tears run from my eyes. Why am I clinging so hard to him? That I don't know too.

"You're really stupid. Fine I will let you be, but you have to earn your own allowance.." My mother messes my hair as she pulls me into a tight hug.

"Sure, thank you." I hug her back.

"May you find happiness." She softly whispers that made me cry once more.

"That... Is something that I will only feel once he is free." With this conviction in mind, I will set on to a journey to find Goro. If I can't save you then I'll drown with you. 


	11. In Shibuya Once More

I somehow manage to find a decent and cheap rental apartment in Shibuya, it was a nice thing to have as I set on my new chapter in life. I have also applied to many schools, and my top priority to get into was of course where Goro is. However, I realized that our graduation was more late than those in the city so I registered at the high schools nearby way past the appropriate date.

And now, decides the day of the ultimate decision where I will attend.

... Sadly, I didn't get into where Goro is, what a tough start. But I did get into Shujin. I guess its the nearest one and I get to see the events unfold there so it wasn't a bad start at all. It isn't the best outcome to happen but I still do appreciate this outcome as if this will discourage me.

I applied to Shujin, buy all the uniforms and school related supplies and apply to many part time jobs. I am ready, I feel anxious but I should have a strong heart and mind. If I wish to stay by his side, then this much I should withstand.

I deeply inhale and pray to all the gods in this world except to that bastard who gave the wild ability to Goro and Ren. And I head off to the land of dreams.

The next day...

I woke up quite early, I fixed myself a bento and clean the house for a while before leaving. The train was crowded and the city was fillled with the peoples chatter and the buzzling noises had filled the streets. It was all nostalgic for me, before I became Shizue.. I was just an ordinary high school student who lived in the city and who loved games and anime. And now, I am Shizue a girl from the countryside who just started her life in the city. I hope my mom from my previous world and in this world won't be too worried.

I entered the classroom after talking to my soon to be teacher. I sat nearby to the window just where I like to be. Already like an outcast for almost everyone here were already classmates before. Was this how Goro had felt, just alone in the world nowhere to belong... I sighed to myself, I truly miss him. 

Class started with introductions and some lessons. The canteen at this school was larger than the ones I had at the province. The library is more crowded, I think I will pass my time there when I become a committee member. About clubs though, this was when the track and field club was at their finest, when Ryuji was their ace and before it had fallen. I would better avoid going in there, I don't want to change the story that much after all. 

Countless of times I had also considered it as well.. If I had gotten into Shujin and if fate ropes me into troubles like running into the members of the phantom thieves what would happen? If I were to befriend Ann and Shiho can I bear the pain of knowing what would happen to them? I can't stop it, I shouldn't stop it because that experience would make Ann into Panter after all. The same is with Ryuji...

-  
And now 3 weeks had passed and I managed without getting roped into them. I did finely academically, job does not stress me that much, mom and I are still in contact and most importantly, I didn't met anyone that is a member of the phantom thieves.

I hummed to myself as I hoppily skip and hop to our classroom and then it happened. Someone ran into me as I go into the room.

"Ow... That hurts." I wince as I rub my forehead and snap my eyes open.

"Sorry... I didn't paid to much on the hallway." A somehow familiar voice, no no way.

I nervously looked on the person who I ran into and nervously chuckle. Holy shit, there goes my happiness.

It was Ann, and her iconic twin tails and her noticeable beauty. Gosh, seeing her in person was really breathe taking.

"No, its okay I didn't paid on my steps to." I stood up and gracefully pat my skirt. Hope I look decent and not to nervous.

"Thank goodness you were fine, my name is Takamaki Ann in Class 1- B. You are?" She offer a handshake with an earnest smile. Be calm my excited heart.

"Ah, I'm Kazuya Shizue. Class 1- C. Nice to meet you Takamaki- san." I politely shake her hands and gosh they were soft just like her personality.

After our first meeting that went smoothly, I headed back to our classroom and earnestly pray no more meetings with the phantom thieves please.

Classes ended and as I lift off my backpack. An upperclassman approached me.

"Are you in any clubs?" The upperclassman politely asked.

"No, I am not... Though I am in the library committee during Tuesdays and Fridays." I answer firmly, I wonder what this is about.

"That's a relief... Ah, sorry! I just wanted to ask you would you please join our club?" He quickly bowed to me that made me flustered, my mind went autopilot and stupidly say yes.

"What really?! Then please fill in this form." The upperclassman looked giggly as I raise my brow and took his pen to fill in the said form.

My eyes opened widely, haha there goes my involvement. This guy belongs to the track and field club. And he wants me to be their manager, I turn to him to take back my decision. But my resolution wavered as I see his expectant eyes. I ruffle my hair and deeply sigh to myself, look where I got myself into once more.

And now officially I have joined the track and field teams, meeting all the members and that familiar face but not with the blonde hair Ryuji. 


	12. Even when I knew

Several, I mean countless weeks had already passed since I have entered this school. I passed all my exams and is doing financially well. It was awkward at the club at first but eventually the whole team became closer. We even ate ramen as a team, they were pretty shock I chow a whole bowl on my own, it was a funny experience. Our club was doing really well and as expected our ace was Ryuji. We can surely reach greater heights and I decided to fully do my job as their manager.

Aside from the club, from doing my committee at the library. I had an encounter with Makoto as well. She really looked dignified and cool upclose.

About the Encounter with Makoto...

"Can you give me a library card?" As I was fixing some books under the counter. A firm and serious tone had welcomed itself to my ears.

"Ah, yes. You just have to fill this form. Please wait for a moment.." As I stood up, I almost gape for it was Makoto, Queen herself was here.

"Thank you." She gave me a polite smile. That made me smile as well, she really looks professional.

"I will fix you a card, If you don't mind me suggesting. The view at the window especially during after class is quite refreshing. It will wash your fatigue away." I happily reccommended to her, since I already got involved with them and with the various encounters with Ann what more do I have to fear?

She seems startled and quite amused. I forgot, Makoto was usually alone before she met the others after all.

"You... What's your name?" She gave me a smile and yet her eyes seemed lonely. I am sure the phantom thieves would brighten up those eyes, so I won't take their place.

"Kazuya Shizue." I answered back with a small grin on my face, I am sure she will feel less lonely once she meets them.

"My name is Nijima Makoto. Its a pleasure to meet you."

"Its a pleasure too me as well."

\-----------------

Then after my encounter with Makoto and some exchanges with Ann at the hallways. I also met Haru during our general clean up.

About the Encounter with Haru...

What a drag!!! I could simply sigh to myself as I pretend to sweep the school yard. It was our general clean up day after all. I stretch out my aching arms and notice a wilting plant by the windowsill.

Even in my past life and during middle school, I have always loved plants and had took care of them. Buying fertilizers and watering them had always given me comfort.

So instead of sweeping, I hid the broom and grab some fertilizer and the watering can. Pouring just the right amount of water and nutrients so that it will grow happily. The leaves almost seems like it was dancing along with the water drops that calmed my nerves from all the cleaning.

"Thank you for taking care of this plant. I was just about to do so as well..." A girl who was panting had approached with a feather like smile like her cotton candy like hair.

"Its alright.. I like taking care of plants myself." I waved off her worries and offer some tissue for her sweat. She looks like she was hurrying up to tend this plant.

"Thank you... By the way, my name is Haru..." She softly chuckled as she gave me a dainty smile.

"You're welcome. My name is Kazuya Shizue." I introduced back.

"If you don't mind, will you please take care of these plants as well. They get wilted easily because most people ignore them but I hope you don't mind helping me tend them. You seem to have a gentle pair of hands and is quite knowledgeable about this as well..." She seems embarrassed as she politely ask me.

"Sure... I love plants too. Let's take care of them together. Though, I may not be able to help that much..." Haru seems to be quite lonely as well.. Maybe she didn't tell me her last name due to the fear I may not approach her upon knowing. Just like Makoto and the rest, I'm sure you will be happy as a phantom thief.

Though I hope, I could meet Goro before your father's death... Maybe, just a possibility that I could prevent that from happening.

\--------------------

All in all, a lot of things had already happened and yet there were no signs of Goro. I work at the cinema, at the flower shop, at the convenience store and even at the maid cafe but still no signs of Goro. I live my fate to meet you, to the reckless fate god or whatever that endlessly ropes me into things.

I clean our club room and even check that all the water bottles are refilled. Hang all the laundry and check that all agendas are fulfilled. I watch and record all my teammates who run so freely.

Maybe it was because of the contentment, that made it slip of my mind. The promblem that would soon arise. That would end this simple happiness that I currently have.

The school suddenly asked for an assembly. And I have a bad feeling about it.  
But I slap my cheeks and look firmly at the basket of towels that I was about to fold.

"Manager- chan you don't look too well.. Are you alright?" One of the upperclassmen had asked me.

"I am alright... More importantly there is still a lot of preparations we have to do. Nationals is just around the corner so let's just finish what that Potato principal has to do." I wipe of my sweat and smile confidently at them. I don't have much to do for them at least this much I can do.

"Our Manager- chan really so caring..." And soon our normal morning teasings had been abrupt as we enter the gymnasium.

\----+++---

"I am sure that you are all surprised at the sudden assembly but a new teacher will be joining our faculty. Please introduce yourself." Kobayakawa, I mean Potato Principal started. A new teacher... Don't tell me its?!

All the laughter and snickers my teammates had made around me turn into an abrupt silence. As I feel my muscles tense and my stomach churn...

"Good day students, my name is Kamoshida Suguru... A physical education teacher and a volleyball player. I wilk surely lead our volleyball team to the nationals!" He gave a strong speech with such charisma. Others were doubtful but most were amazed.

They didn't knew that man, that man is a monster. A hideous man, that is incomparable to a human being.

I feel my legs weaken that made me slump down. Waving off my worried teammates, I left the court and seat on the cooling grass and let the wind soothe my throbbing head.

"Yow, Manager- chan... Everything all right?" Ryuji asked me as he seat near me.

"I just... Feel a little bit under the weather." I tried to ease him.

"If you don't feel that well don't worry me and the others would be tamed for one day." He assured me with such a pride in his voice that made me slightly chuckle. As expected from Ryuji..

"I have a bad feeling about the new teach... Try not to get on his bad side. Promise?" I request from Ryuji, as I offer him a pinkie promise. And he locked his pinkie with mine.

But from that point to another, everything went downhill.

Our coach was replaced by Kamoshida and he taunted Ryuji. No matter how much we had tried to stop Ryuji he still tried to punch sensei.

But it was a one sided match, and Ryuji broke his leg. As we moved on to the nationals, we lost. Utterly lose.

I couldn't do anything but bring him a basket of fruit. And cry to myself, as I hear them fight on the other side of the hospital door. He couldn't even look at me. He broke his promise after all.

Could nothing be really done to change fate? Was everything really predetermined? Then why did I even end up here? Was this entertaining to gods? Was my suffering, our suffering a source of goofy laughs?

Feeling frustrated I didn't leave the train even when I was the only one left.

"Ma'am the train station is closing." An employee woke me. How much time had passed?

I walked and walked from dusk to dawn. Reaching to a stop, as I smell the familiar smell of warm coffee.. I was a coffee addict even when in my past life. Mama, big sisters and papa. I already miss them. Why did I end up into this? It would have been better if I didn't get involved. Maybe it would have been better if I haven't approached him at all.

I stepped into the cafe that had just opened. Basking into the scent of coffee beans and curry?

"Welcome.. Oh, what a young customer. What would you like to have?" A grumpy yet oddly warm voice asked me. It was Sojiro, so I reached LeBlanc.

"Ah, I would like to have... Actually, can I have the usual blend asked here?" I awkwardly asked, my head was a mess and my eyes were really puffy. I hope I don't look too much bad.

I took a seat at the counter and unknowingly I fell asleep until I was woken up by the smell of curry.

My stomach was grumbling so I took a bite. A flavorful so impactful taste had crashed into my mouth. As I took a sip of coffee, my eyes let out some more tears and I became a crying mess. The warm nostalgic coffee, so many things were happening. Its just too much...

Sojiro didn't say anything and when I was about to pay he didn't even take my money. Saying it was on the house, I simply thanked him as I was in no state to even argue.

I sat on some shed and then it rained. Good thing I was resting on a shelf or else I might go crazy If my clothes get wet. I gaze at the rain, I was supposed to work and go to school but does those things even matter. I am simply to tired maybe tomorrow, or maybe never.

"Shizu?" An oddly familiar voice. And soon I realized whose it was. I cried as I ran to him and hug him tightly not wanting to let go.

"Goro, you're here. Are you real? Is this really you? Am I hallucinating?" I trembled to the person I was hugging tightly.

"It is me.. But why are you here..?" Goro made me face him. Why now when I look like a dead messy fish?

"Are you stupid...? Of course I am... Here.. For you..." I stumbled on my words as my body lose all its strength. I could only remember as Goro repeatedly call my name. Finally, I met you once more. 


	13. Just like Before

I woke up and my body felt kinda sore. I stared at the white ceiling above me, maybe what happened before I passed out wasn't a dream?

"So you're awake now, wait here I'll call the doctor." A familiar voice made me quickly turn my head into a glance. It was really him, I'm not dreaming. Feeling teary, I clutched the sleeve of his coat. Like my life had depended on it.

"No! Don't leave me... Please..." I pleaded as my voice crack.

Goro huffed as he gently pet my head, a soothing feeling washes over me. Relieving some of my fatigue.

"Okay, are you feeling alright? Nothing out of normal?" He worriedly asked me with a slight frown. Gosh, he became more handsome.

"Not at all... How many days had passed?" I asked him as I remember that I still had to attend to school and to my work.

"Just a day.. The doctor said you were really tired and maybe too stressed... I won't ask anything for now just until you feel better." Goro continued petting my head with a calm manner.

"Are you hungry?" He quickly asked.

"No, not at all." I lied but was exposed by my loud grumbling stomach.

"Maybe.. Just a little." I avert my gaze. How embarrassing...

"Pfft.. Doesn't mean a little to me but here you go." He brought out a lunch box meal from the convenience store probably. Did he really stayed here to watch on me?

"How about you..?" I asked him.. Just how much trouble had I caused him.

"The patient definitely needs this more than me." He retorted with a defeated sigh, I took a bite. Food is definitely heavenly when given free.

Goro looked at me with an eased smile. As he continued on petting my hair.

"You're messing my hair..." I grunted and he still continued. Cheeky bastard...

"Its already messy plus just making sure you're really here. I missed you.." He smiled as he place his hand on top of mine.

"Me too... I miss you too, I'll let this pass for now." I just can't win over his beautiful smile.

The two of us spent a peaceful time together. The doctor arrived some time later saying that a day of rest then I can leave the hospital then.. Goro insisted on paying the bills while I texted and called my teacher and bosses at work. Good thing I'm not fired yet.

I frowned as Ryuji texted me saying that he is sorry and slightly smile at the get well soon messages by my friends. Mom yelled at me at the phone, saying that I should take care of myself more. I made a lot of people worried but is still happy.. Maybe because Goro is now by my side.

"Goro.. Sorry for troubling you... Thank you for the help as well." I earnestly thanked him though I couldn't get my eyes stare at him straightly. His too pretty and I am too flustered.

"You helped me a lot back then, so this is just the start of me paying those dept back." He gave my hand a soft squeeze that made me really giggle.

"I really missed you Goro... Don't leave me please." I hugged him tightly resting my head to his shoulders.

"I don't want to leave you too again..." I couldn't see the expression on his face... But still I felt his emotions at his words. He didn't forget me after all this time.

Goro had to leave at night but waited for me to fall asleep. When morning came, I got my check up and anticipatedly wait for Goro as he promised me that he will take me to my apartment.

Upon seeing him I couldn't help but to run to him and bask into his warmth. The warmth I had so long had waited for.

Hand in hand, we rode the taxi to my apartment. I invited him in for breakfast and we shared a meal that I proudly cooked with my skills. Feeling satisfied, Goro helped in washing the dishes as I took a quick bath.

After taking a bath, I could feel my heart beat faster at the sight of him resting on the sofa as I rest my head on his lap. I was feeling quite bold today maybe because I just really missed him.

"You look comfortable over there." Goro chuckled as he caress my hair.

"Yup, as you can see I am really comfortable here." I nuzzle my head his clothes and softly chuckle.

"Shizu, I lost my chance back then. And was expecting not to see you for a longer time and maybe never. I was really scared than you would forget about me... But now, I am more scared on losing you." Goro looked quite sad as he admitted his feelings. Maybe this was his true feelings, at least I do believe so... He was potrayed as pretentious and calloused at the game, maybe I really had a strong influence on him.

"I like you... No, I love you back then and even now... I know going out with me will be hard due to the media and stuff but I.. Don't want to lose you." Goro confessed... I am honestly soeechless, so it wasn't unrequited... He loves me?!

"Me... Me too... I missed you and I am really scared to lose you... I love you!" I pull him to a hug as he gently caress my cheek that made me face him. Leaving a soft kiss on my lips... It was our first day as lovers.

Goro quietly listened to what happened to my years... The years he had missed with me... And I listened to his story as well, knowing he left out a lot of details about the persona, his revenge but I know he will tell me about it one day.

"That reminds me... Why did you attend school here Shizu?" I flinched at the sudden question..

"Schools at the province is really less and when I arrived here it was really late for admissions so... I got into Shujin luckily... And you might not believe me but I had a dream."

"In that dream you were an ace detective then you... you... died... Wearing a weird costume... A black costume with a black pointed mask.... I got really scared and... When you got into the news as a rising star detective... I just..." I couldn't explain it any further as my head drowned in words and feelings that made my head hurt and heart feel heavy..

"I see... Its okay if you can't explain it any further... I get the gist out of it.. I believe your story... Its fine you can rest easy now." Goro patted my back, I couldn't believe he bought my story but at least he did. Maybe now, I could rest for a bit. At least he is here now, within my reach and not far away.

When I woke up, I stood up quickly in panic afraid that everything was just a dream or that he had left me like how he did back then.

"S- Shizue, I am.. Here." Goro looked flustered as he bit his bottom lip. Perhaps he felt guilty for causing me to be panicked.

"G- Good thing you're here." I walked to him and hug him that he soon reciprocate back to me.

"We have to go to school, don't we? I guess I'll cook you food for school since you've stayed here." I lace my hand behind me with a gleeful smile that made him smile as well.

I cooked as he watch the morning news. I could hear the news about mental shutdowns that made me slightly sigh but I truly hope that I could somehow help him even with this weak body.

"Instead of hearing all those bad things why not enjoy breakfast?" I took his attention and he quickly nodded sharing a meal and soon a farewell. This time I took his contact number and we promised to contact one another.

Dates and more dates, time we had spent together. Nights and sleepovers. Mornings and cuddles. Everyday is filled with happiness that I couldn't measure. Sure school was tough and so was work. And the fact that he hasn't told me the truth yet was there. But despite the worries, I couldn't help but to be thankful of the time that we have. Time went by quickly and tomorrow, we will spend Christmas together once more. 


	14. Christmas and Confessions

Wearing a simple dress matched with simple accessories. I hummed as I clipped my hair with the hair clip Goro bought me as a birthday present. Time went by quickly, and school was not so eventful. Goro and I are dating for months now and soon the phantom thieves will be formed. I sighed but today is a day that I will enjoy.

Arriving at the aquarium five minutes before our meeting time. I took notice that Goro had arrived earlier. Wearing a casual yet stylish clothes. The two of us had greeted each other and soon share lunch and buy tickets for the aquarium. 

We watched a sea lion show and had fed penguins. Admiring the deep blue setting and the slight buzz of conversations. I took notice of his face, noticing a complex expression. An expression with a mixture of guilt and sadness? I could never find the right words for him, that I knew all his sins but that is suspicious so instead I chose to held his hand. 

Night fell and we have walked and explored the whole place. It felt mystical as I wrap my scarf that had loosened. As soon as we left I knew that Goro seemed off. Like his mind was occupied with thoughts that I don't know. It would have been easier if I... Knew everything that goes inside his head. All his feelings and all his pain that he carries. 

Closing the gap between us. I held his hands, holding on it firmly that catched his attention. Lacing my two hands with his. 

"Are you alright? Do you have something that you want to say?" I asked him with a gentle tone not wanting to rush him. Maybe he wants to tell me about the persona and stuff.

"I... I... I want to talk... Can we head to that park nearby?" Goro forced a smile as I carefully nod. The walk there was silent but I didn't mind it that much. 

Upon finding a bench to settle on, Goro looked at me with a pained expression like he was speechless or had too much to say... 

"I am the one... Who causes all those mental shutdowns... I am a murderer." His voice didn't shake and it was cold that made me slightly flinch. My body wanted to flee but I steeled myself not wanting to leave him be. 

"Why.. Did you those things?" I asked him careful on my words. 

"For revenge... As you know, my father had left me and my mother, that killed her. Then I learned as soon as I left your side that he was running for a political high status. That shitty bastard had the audacity to live happily. While I suffered years of abuse and my mother was drove to death. Then a demon whispered to my ears one day... He offered me the power I just needed." Goro admitted at the last part he chuckled darkly. 

"I took it, and I worked under my father. But he doesn't know about me... And I plan that if he rose to power I will make him go down." He laughed maniacally despite his dark antics. Despite him showing me a side that was cold and gruesome, what I saw was a child who had been astrayed. 

A child who desperately had wanted love and had wanted someone to look at him as he is. Not as his prince detective persona but as his broken and sad self. 

I wrapped my arms around his neck. Sighing slightly and let my head rest on his shoulder. I felt him flinch was he surprised? 

"I.. am here for you. Even if the world shun on you and no one dared to look at you. I will love you for who you are, no matter what you do wrong and when you realize that you are wrong..." I patted his back. 

"I literally waited for you for years and even go after you... Were you scared that I would leave you after knowing what you have done?" He seems surprised as he flinch once more. I looked at him in the eyes with a sincere smile. 

"I love you, I would rather choose a world of pain and sadness with you than a world filled with happiness without you... I won't go anywhere... I would always stay by your side." I hug him once more, I could feel his tears that made past my jacket and his soft muffled thanks and sorry to me. 

"If you feel lost, I am here. If you feel unsafe, then I will be your shelter... If one day you were to feel this was wrong then at your repentance I will be here." I whispered to him, maybe now he won't get the meaning of those words but I knew one day he would. 

Progress is slow but I know I made it. Perhaps, it is truly possible for him to be saved. 


	15. The World through His Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goro POV

"I... I... I want to talk... Can we head to that park nearby?" I forced a smile that was quickly noticed by Shizue but with her sincere ones I am once more baffled. 

Like a dandelion in the wind, I will never know what you'll bring. A world of grey casted with dullness and hellishness but within this world you always showed me your bright lovely smiles. 

  
Grey. If I were to describe my world it is gray. Dull and null, empty and calloused. Ever since my mother had left me alone into the care of countless houses. Houses that I wouldn't dare to call a home. In a world, where everyone had only given me pain and sadnesss. Strengthening my will to enact my revenge. To my nameless father that I will surely know who.

Then one day, a change had come to play. My borish dull life had been intruded by a younger girl with amethyst like eyes. She was the first one to show me worry, constantly approaching me despite of the fact that I constantly pushes her away.

I found her unwavering courage in her eyes. That seems mature yet lonely at times, what could have occupied her mind? She would always laugh and live so freely and yet look so distant and lonely. I never understood nor the thoughts that runs on her pretty head. Eventually, I have gotten used to her. Accepting her as my friend and the mundane life has changed.

I look forward for the next day with her, when I learned her cool comforting touch I couldn't help but to indulge into her. When she learned the abuse I am going through, she never wavered. Not taking a blind eye she took me and run away with me. When I left her, unbearing to see her face for I might be unable to let go.

I have let go of her. Never have I deserved her. An unloved child never belongs with a warm person. Years had past and the houses I have been into have been tolerable at most. I studied and studied, met a lot of people yet no one was like her. Even after years, I couldn't let go of her letters and the memories I tried to keep remembering.

Then I met my so called father, who does not even know who I am. Then I met a god. A demon perhaps who offered me the power for my vengeance.

I happily accepted slightly regretting that I after all was never to follow what she wanted for me. It would be better if we never met. It would be better if she only knew me as her Goro, not this detective and murderer that I had become.

Now years had past, after a 2 year break from school for me to become a star detective. I finally made it on the television, drowned from praise and love. Yet it felt different from when I was with Shizue, but this will do. I entered school and I already knew the lonesome life I would lead, but not that it truly matters. After my hiatus in school, I realized now I am a year higher than you no longer 3 years.

How much time had past and yet I couldn't forget her. Her warm yet sad smiles, cold yet refreshing touch and her contrast to this murky dark world we have, to the world I am at.

Then one rainy day, I saw her once more. I thought I was merely hallucinating and yet it truly is her. Drenched in the rain, her eyes seemed more lonelier. She seemed so helpless when she run into my arms, desperately crying for me to no longer leave her.

I ended up watching over her all night, contemplating what should I tell her? How do I deal with this situation? Why did she come for me, despite of the cruel parting I gave her. In her pocket, she made the pendant a charm in her wallet. She still kept on holding such a tiny sliver of connection between us.

When she woke up, her hug felt constricting and needy. And so was mine, she still seemed the same. Smiling and warm, upon seeing her I knew how much I have changed. Could I be the Goro she knew, in front of her? 

Almost so suddenly, I confessed to her. She felt the same way. She had dreams she say... Was that something akin to a persona? We soon became lovers and our lips had met each other. How strange, her hands are cold yet her lips are warm.

We became lovers for months, I kept up my unfailing facade and at the face of a dying shadow I remembered her face. If she knew the truth would she leave me?

_"Of course she will... No one accepted you as who you are... Do you think that girl would be any different?" Loki whispered._

_"Shut up."_

_"Why not tell her then we both know she'll eventually know you... The true you... Not the smiling freely one but the disgusting vengeful brat!" Loki laughed so sinister._

_"Shut up!"_

"Goro, is something wrong?" I felt her touch on my cheek, a worried expression never suited her.

I was about to smile and pat her hair yet I couldn't. Her disgust, if it were pointed to me...

Days and then weeks, we had grown cold. My thoughts still the same. At the face of murder, I could see your saddened face. At the face of the truth, I could see your fearful expression.

_"TELL HER... JUST TELL HER... END THIS SUFFERING... JUST TELL HER!" Loki happily chanted to my ears._

_"Shut up!... Should I tell her?"_ Like in a demon's spell I took her on a date. Feeling it would be the last made me unable to enjoy it.

I remember I left her at Christmas. Then this Christmas will it be her who would leave me?

But in the end, she never ceased to surprise me. In her gentle embrace, I had melt into her. Body and heart needy I kissed her hungrily.

Rushing to our home, letting our naked bodies touch on the bed, clothes shedded. Kiss deepening yet parting, a string of saliva the proof of our kiss.

I never felt so hungry for my life. Hungry for her loud moans as I let myself taste her. Nipples so perk and breast so bouncy. I knew it she had grown so much. From a girl to a lady.

She loves it when I nip into her ear down to her soft neck. Marking she was mine, but I know her uniform would hide it. The heat grew more and more that even I could no longer wait.

Wanting more, I let myself go inside her. She felt so tight but she soon relaxed after a while. Her eyes so hazy, whispering for me to go further. Deeper into her. A night so memorable, a night where we became truly one.

"Why do you love me so much?" I asked her as I gaze into her. She seems tired but she said she wants to relinquish into this moment even further.

"I asked that to myself to, when you left I couldn't forget you... I didn't want to... Even when I knew how much you hide from me, I couldn't let go of you." She lets her hand run through my hair.

"Even when I learned the truth, nothing scares me more than losing you. That is why please don't leave me, you can show me everything I won't run away." She softly cried and I wiped her tears.

She fell asleep as I wipe away her tears. Maybe to her I could show this power. Persona, mementos, and my revenge. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you stay tune if you like this (人 •͈ᴗ•͈)


End file.
